Video Game Love 2
by foxfire222
Summary: Ok. i decided to make the fic a bit better so this is the upgraded version of my last one. the characters are less ooc so it should be better. let me know if you like it better adn i might make a sequal


Based on the Episode Care in season 3

Based on the Episode Care in season 3. Is Munch really that bad at video games? I rewrote this fic because my last one was a bit ooc and frankly not my best work so here we go

The voice on the television said, "GAME OVER"

"Damn it." Yelled Munch as he lost the game

Finn laughed at him as he grabbed the controller, "Your pathetic, let me show you how to do this." Fin played the game and got three levels higher then Munch had, "See that? That's how it's done boy."

Munch scoffed, "I was just off my game today. You have a game system at your place?" Munch asked in a determined voice as he glared at Fin over his glasses. Inside however his heart had stopped beating in anticipation. Over the last few weeks his feelings for Fin had gone from those for a work partner to those of affection that could only be equal to that of love. He had been waiting for weeks to have an excuse to get Fin alone in one of their apartments. Only then would he feel safe enough to act on his feelings. If he did it in the station and Fin pushed him away he would be embarrassed and outted. The bright side of these feelings was that it would explain his failed marriages. He smiled at that private joke.

"Yeah I got one. Why, want a get schooled again? Cause that's fine with me old man. What time?" Fin asked with a smile of confidence on his face. But inside of himself he was so happy he thought he might burst. John was going to be with him in his apartment, tonight, and alone. Maybe tonight he would admit how he was feeling from the moment he had laid eyes on his partner the year earlier. It had taken him a while to realize what those feelings were but now that he did he was going to man up and deal with them…later. If he did that in the precinct then not only would everyone know he was gay but then he would also never be able to face any of them again if John pushed him away. And if John did that in privacy then they could just agree to never mention it again and switch partners if it was to awkward. At least that was plane A, plane B was for Fin to transfer back to narcotics after gluing John's mouth shut.

"Right after work, you can give me a ride." Munch said as he held out his hand, "Deal, or are you to chicken?" Inside his head he was saying 'Oh please all mighty entity in heaven, let him say yes.'

"I'm game." Said Fin as he shook the hand. God he loved it whenever he got to do that. The hand was always unusually soft. Fin suspected that he used lotion when no one was looking, "Prepare to have your old boney ass beat." 'Hopefully in more ways then one if I get the guts to do this right' Fin thought

Later that night Fin was driving home with John in the passenger seat. This was not something new but it somehow felt different. Both could feel it but neither addressed it thinking it was just them.

FIN POV

I drive in silence, not even turning on the radio. I know John hates my rap music because of the countless arguments that had formed over it. The silence was making my chest feel so tight that I wonder if I might just implode from the pressure. I have to say something to break this tension soon or I might go crazy. I didn't have the chance as John started to speak.

"So, what kind of station and games do you have?" John asked in a voice that clearly showed how he had been equally uncomfortable. Fin wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

I told him I have a Play Station 2 and games including Katamari Damacy, a few racing games, and some two person shooters. John's reaction was that of little interest so the silence soon returned. I was so relieved when we got to the front of my apartment building that I almost sighed in relief.

NORMAL POV

As they rode the elevator up to the third floor John decided to break the ice, "So, is your 'crib' clean or should I have brought a hazmat suit?" John hoped that Fin would take it as the joke it was. He wanted so badly for this to go well.

Fin chuckled softly in a way that sent shivers up John's spine and smiled saying, "Na, its clean. I don't like living in a place where I can't see the carpet. So what kind of game do you want to play?" Fin asked. Inside Fin was getting calmer as it became clear that John was as nervous as him. Fin wondered if that meant what he thought it meant. Was John feeling nervous because he felt the same way?

Once they reached Fin's apartment John gasped in surprise. The place was so clean it was like no one lived there. It was a good sized apartment and John had to remember to ask how much he paid in rent. There was no entry hallway as most apartments had. Instead it just opened into the main room. This room consisted of an attached open kitchen with an island bar and stools. The kitchen had hardwood floor and that connected to and nice emerald green carpet for the rest of the apartment. Then walls were painted in the standard egg white with framed pictures and posters all over the place. On the far wall was an entertainment system with a television, speakers, 4 shelves of neatly lined games/DVDs/VHS tapes, and a PS2. The television was 21½ inches by 16 inches with built in DVD and VHS player. Next to the entertainment system was a bookshelf with several books on various subjects and sizes. In front of the entertainment system was a nice, black, 4 person couch.

"Damn Fin, how did you afford all of this stuff?" John asked as he sat down on the couch. It was soft and comfortable, 'just like Fin must be' thought John.

"I got the couch from my old house and everything else at the flea market and the internet." Said Fin as he sat down nest to John, a little closer then he needed to.

1 hour later

"Damn it. Not again." Munch yelled as he lost the two player racing game for the third time in a row. On the table in front of them were a few sodas and a bowl of chips.

"I told you you couldn't beat me John. What you got to say to me now?" Fin said as he gloated, getting up close to John's face

"What I have to say is how about we make this game more fun. I can't win unless I'm betting on something." Munch said in a pathetic tone. In his head he was saying, 'Oh please let this work'.

Fin smiled to himself, "You must be getting desperate John. So what you wanna bet?"

Munch smiled to himself in a dangerous way, "Every time one of us loses he has to take off some clothing." Munch's smile widened when he saw the shocked look on Fin's face, "Unless you're too scared." John's brain was in overload with hope and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode

"I'm not scared. You're on John." Fin said as he thought, 'what's he up to. Could he be trying to get me undressed? But this also means that I get to get him undressed. Either way I win.'

"Good, let's go." Munch said as his smile became like a predators. John had been losing on purpose for the past hour so that he could get to this point.

First round – Fin lost his over shirt leaving him in a tight tank top. John stared at the way the shirt hugged the muscles and made them clear as day. He didn't see Fin noticing him doing this. Fin was happy to see this. It meant that they had the same feeling, of lust at least.

Second round – Fin lost again and lost his tank top. John thought he would go crazy at the sight of Fin's chiseled chest. He was all but drooling and Fin smiled to himself.

Third round – John lost his shirt and left himself in the same position as Fin. Fin was surprised at how nice John looked. His chest was lightly hairy in an attractive way. And he was lightly muscled. John noticed Fin staring but Fin didn't even try to hide it. Instead he looked John in the eye and smiled, "Nice." Fin then reached out and lightly dragged his fingers down John's chest, "Who knew the reason you were so skinny was because you were so fit." Fin smiled as John shivered and decided to tease him, "I think I'll get us more soda."

Fin got up to get more sodas. He lost his footing and fell down so that he was sitting in John's lap, lips on his neck and a hand on his chest. There was a moment of frozen silence and then Fin did something out of impulse, he kissed John's neck lightly.

John felt this and it sent shivers down his spine. Fin's hand began to move over Munch's chest in a soothing manner as Fin licked John's neck and blew on it softly. This caused John to let out a low moan of pleasure.

Fin smiled against John's neck and whispered, "So what game you wanna play now?" followed by another kiss lower on John's neck

John's hands came up slowly to wrap around Fin and pull his head up so that they were face to face, "How about the one where you stop playing with my heart?" John said before bringing Fin in for a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue into Fin's mouth as he slid his hand up and down Fin's back. Fin let out a low moan as John's hands reached lower and began to stroke his member through his pants.

Fin pushed John back onto the couch so that he was on top of him and began to kiss down John's neck while his hands worked on John's belt. As the kisses got lower Fin began to speak, "Ya know I always like you John. Always hoped one day I would get you alone with me in my apartment." Fin laughed lightly

"You got it the other way round my friend. For it is I who like you and hoped you would someday be alone in an apartment with me." John said before he gasped and Fin slid off his pants leaving him in only his blue boxers.

(INSERT LEMON HERE)

THE NEXT DAY

John awoke to a strange felling. His ass really hurt, and it took a moment for the events of the night before to return to his mind. He opened his eyes and his heart stopped. He was looking at the sleeping face of his partner Odafin Tutuola. John looked under the covers and quickly put them back down. What they had done last night was something John had only dreamed about. For a while he just watched Fin sleep. After a while Fin opened his eyes and smiled when he came face to face with John. John smiled awkwardly and said, "Morning partner, how did you sleep?"

Fin's smile widened and he said softly, "So I wasn't dreaming last night?" before cuddeling up to John

John smiled and cuddled back as he said happily, "Nope."

Fin traced a finger down John's chest, "We really had sex last night?"

"Yep."

Then Fin pulled back a bit and lightly kissed John, "So you really did hustle me in video games last night" Fin said with a laugh as he hugged John around the waist, bringing their foreheads together

John smiled, "You're damn right I did." John said before he kissed the man in front of him, "So I was wondering something?"

"What might that be?" Fin asked with a smile

"Are you my boy now?"

"Like I said before John, I'll be your boy."


End file.
